the story of Darth Abyssius- prologue
by SWTORfan195
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story. I have a few parts done. Happy reading! This is the story of a Sith lord who lived a few hundred years before Darth Vader's time. Those of you who are more familiar with the Banite Sith, he is "my version" of Darth Tenebrous's master.


PROLOGUE

The Republic has been enjoying a Golden Age ever since the alleged extinction of the Sith hundreds of years ago. The Jedi Order has been rebuilt on Coruscant, and has been reformed in order to minimize the danger of falling to the dark side. With their abilities needed sparingly, many jedi are devoting themselves to studying Jedi philosophy, and are strengthening their connection to the force.

The Jedi have trained many fine warriors, and force masters during this time. One particular master has stood out above all: Yin Uldo, and is soon to be given the rare title of the fourth Barsen'thor, the wise master of the order. Chancellor Agnal Valorum is preparing a grand celebration in the streets of Coruscant in recognition of Master Uldo's talents.

Meanwhile, in a typical neighborhood of Coruscant, a brilliant young Twi'lek overhears the news and prepares himself to go out and see for himself what the Jedi are really like in person, though not everything is as it seems…

**It is calm in the Jedi temple, Master Uldo, a human male, wakes up and walks towards the training room to being his daily mediation, he is greeted by a young teenage padawan: Turna Bladen**

She quietly says "Master, may I ask you a question? I'm going out on my first mission, and I fear I will not be able to complete it." Master Uldo pauses and smiles at the young student. He says to her "Young one, it is perfectly understandable you are nervous, I was too during my trials. You must remember that the Jedi code applies not only to how we interact with life, but in combat as well. When a Jedi calms his or her mind, and lets the force flow through him or her, they become more powerful than you can imagine."

Turna closes her eyes and says "the force will be with me, always." Master Uldo says "truly understanding and believing that is essential for the Jedi to feel peace. Also remember that it takes many years to become a Jedi, the road is challenging, and many have failed. The force has a purpose for all of us." Turna walks out and says "The Jedi order is lucky to have you guiding it." She walks out, and master Uldo senses her newfound resolve. Just then an older Jedi walks in and exclaims "congratulations Uldo, today you surpass your old master!" Master Uldo stops meditating and gets up. He smiles and says "I may have surpassed you a long time ago, but today you admit it!" The master sighs and says "the Jedi should modify the code, everyone respects the old guys!" Uldo, in a more serious tone, states: "Master, becoming the fourth Barsen'thor is a huge responsibility. I have been a Jedi all my life, yet I've always felt there is more I should be doing. I hope my new post will allow me more freedom to influence the political circle." Uldo walks out the training room and goes on to say: "if the Republic and our order is to continue thriving, I need to make it my job to limit corruption, and remind Chancellor Valorum of the dark past we've had." The old master walks over and stands right in front of his former apprentice. Also with a more serious tone, he says: "If anyone can do this, it is you Uldo. You have been a beacon for the Jedi ever since you were a padawan. You know the greatest threat to the galaxy is the rebirth of the Sith, and that threat can only come from within now. Politicians can be replaced, but the anguish of the dark side affects many." Uldo smiles, and says confidently "I will personally see to that no one ever falls to the dark side. As the Barsen'thor, I will lead by example, and inspire future generations of Jedi to follow my guidelines for avoiding the dark side."

**Uldo and his master head outside the Jedi temple, and take a republic speeder to the Chancellor's palace.**

Chancellor Valorum approaches the two Jedi with open arms. He says "Master Uldo, Master Benamal, what a pleasure it is. I wish you didn't come in Jedi attire, something more festive would have been better." Uldo, rather annoyed, says: "Chancellor, this position is a tremendous burden, it is not like being elected to office. In order for us to remain in a Golden Age, we must guard ourselves against the dark side."

Valorum looks at Uldo, and then at Benamal and laughs. With a sigh, he proclaims "Are Jedi always so uptight, the sith have been extinct for centuries, there have been no wars, and yet you still always wear your robes as if people don't recognize who you are. Take a vacation!" Uldo exclaims "I will not be voting for you in the coming election, chancellor. You are a dark influence on the republic." The Chancellor storms off to his room down the long corridor. He enters his secret passcode and activates his advanced holocommunicator. He broadcasts publicly and begins speaking "citizens of the great Republic, I regret to inform you that we will not be celebrating the Barsen'thor today. He has made condescending remarks to me and threatened to drive me out of office." Uldo looked to the ground upon hearing the news on a nearby terminal. In a momentary rage, he destroyed the terminal with a quick horizontal slash with his green lightsaber, and ran back to his speeder. Master Benalm ran after him.

Meanwhile, a young Twi'lek named Brugus heard the news. He hoped onto his own speeder, hoping to catch up to master Uldo.

After seeing Uldo's speeder far off, he rapidly accelerated. Brugus looked around at all the tall buildings, and saw the jedi temple in a distance. Distracted, he was unaware that Uldo had stopped. Brugus crashed directly into Uldo and send his speeder flying.

Feeling a profound sense of guilt, he rushed over to check if Uldo suffered any permanent damage. Uldo was visibly disappointed, and his robes were torn in several locations. He got up and said "you should watch where you are going, you could hurt someone." Brugus had no idea how to respond. He quickly got back on his bike and sped off. Just then, his old master arrived. "Here hop on my speeder". Uldo, without saying anything walked off.

*a few years pass, and Naver Brugus completes his medical training. Master Uldo and Brugus become close friends and frequently visit each other. Today, Uldo visits the Republic's central research facility.*

"Master Uldo, how great to see you again." Uldo approaches the young doctor Brugus and laughs."looks like you made a name for yourself."  
Brugus smirks and replies "give me a few years and I'll be the fifth Barsen'thor!"

Uldo replied back "you would need to become a jedi first, but you lack force sensitivity my young friend."

Brugus pauses. He walks closer to Uldo and says "lately, I've been having strange dreams over and over again. There is a massive dark cloud around this cube-shaped object. There is also a light cloud right above it. Does it mean anything to you?"

Uldo is visibly disturbed by this dream. He had been having an identical dream. He gathered his composure and replied: "the force is interesting. It flows through all living things, whether or not that being is force sensitive."

Brugus felt for some reason, Uldo was lying. The Barsen'thor, his best friend was lying to him. Uldo walks off in a hurry. Later that night, Brugus had the same dream, only he could see the cube open. He immediately awoke. He knew he had to find that cube, one way or another.


End file.
